


I 'Heart' You

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Plug, Angry Sex, Candy Hearts, Fluff, Jack and Rhys:, M/M, Spanking, implied stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn has plans for Valentine's day. Cheesy, sweet romantic plans all involving chalk candy hearts.





	1. Part One: Vaughn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two parter that I will reveal and finish tomorrow! This is a parallel piece. What would happen if Vaughn and Rhys got a hold of heart candies?

August pushed the cart while Vaughn moved about, adding things to it that they needed. They had originally went for ingredieNts for dinner with Rhys and Jack, but Vaughn had gotten distracted. He had began to shop for things they needed for the house. August sighed, answering all of Vaughn's questions.

“We just needed bread and butter, Vaughn.”

“I know… just a couple more things…” He looked at his ECHO device. His face lit up. “Okay! Can you get some toilet paper? I'm going to the bulk section.” He walked away as he spoke.

That's when August knew he was up to something. He sighed and walked around, not getting toilet paper. He grabbed a couple more things until Vaughn found him, holding two large bags of candy hearts.

August grimaced. “What are you planning to do with those? They taste like chalk.”

“I love them!” He set them in the cart. August eyed it as they checked out.

They were having dinner with Jack and Rhys. They were ready just as the doorbell rang. Vaughn greeted them. “Hey!”

“Hi!” Rhys hugged his bro tightly.

“Yo,” Jack said. “We brought wine. I just grabbed the most expensive.”

As dinner wound down, Vaughn disappeared with Rhys, sneaking him one of the bags of candy hearts.

“Thanks, bro! This is going to be fabulous! I have so many plans!” Rhys whispered as they met up with the other two and he hid the bag. They said goodnight and Vaughn cleaned the kitchen, making August relax. He'd made dinner which meant Vaughn cleaned. August would casually forget this rule if Vaughn wasn't careful.

Cleaning also let his mind wander to the candy hearts he was going to shower August with this Valentine's. August meant so much to him, he wanted to show it.

“I’ve got some things to take care of, so go ahead to be without me.” He said when August began his nightly routine.

August smacked Vaughn’s ass. “Yeah, figured.” He walked off to the bedroom. Vaughn went to his office and began his plan. He had construction paper, pipe cleaners, googly eyes, makers, gel pens, small puff balls and mismatched buttons. He needed to give August fourteen days of Valentine's love.

* * *

August woke up on the first day of February alone. He'd had a late night trending his bar and had slept past when Vaughn went to work. He sighed and showered. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he missed when Vaughn wasn't home. He had not expected to get so attached, but there he was, missing the cutest nerd he’d ever known.

Stopping, August stared at the bathroom door. On it was a cut out heart, decorated with spiraled pipe cleaners and drawn heart creatures with googly eyes that spoke in candy hearts.

August blinked. “What the hell?”

The hearts winked at him. “UR HOT.” Another blew a kiss at him. “SO STEAMY.”

August stared at the monstrosity covered in Elmer’s glue and buttons. This was what Vaughn had been working on all those late nights. His lips twitched upward and his heart swelled. He swore and took a shower.

Out in the kitchen, fresh and more awake now, August saw a series of paper chains dangling across the entrance, stopping just at his head level. They were pink, red, and white and he had to walk through them to get into the kitchen. Words in different colored, scented markers were written on the bottom two layers.

 

You're always looking out for me!

You love me unconditionally!

You help me be a better person!

You always know where I leave things!

You're not ashamed of me!

You're okay with my nerdiness!

 

As August read these, his stomach tightened and he frowned. Why was it so important for Vaughn to appreciate that August didn't care about his nerdiness? It wasn't a big deal. His jaw clenched at the thought that someone had made Vaughn self conscious about that. He walked through the paper chains, his body stiff. He wanted to find those assholes and beat them to a pulp.

And who had been ashamed to be around Vaughn? He knew it wasn't Rhys or Yvette, those three were always looking out for each other. He needed to find out. He made coffee and breakfast and sat quietly, contemplating who would know more, Yvette or Rhys?

That night when Vaughn arrived, August said nothing about all the decorations. They had dinner and Vaughn kissed August goodbye. For two weeks the house was covered in cheesy Valentine's messages, candy hearts and handmade decorations. Day by day the house was littered more and more with these. August was mildly annoyed that his home was taken over by them, but each message was a love note and even he didn't have the resolve to stay annoyed. By the beginning of the second week, he'd began to leave heart messages for Vaughn when he woke up. It was childish, but it was fun when he did it with Vaughn. They were never as clever as Vaughn’s but it earned him longer kisses and more smiles, which greatly improved August’s day.

All around him were candied hearts that etched his day into one he could appreciate. Messages were hidden evreywhere, he found them throughout the weeks in drawers or cupboards. It was never cluttered, though, Vaughn added only one or two things everyday. The house looked festive and tacky, but not cluttered.

August was not going to be able to get Valentine’s Day off, but that was perfectly okay with Vaughn. “It’s just a gimmicky holiday. We celebrate our love for each other every day. If you really want to do something, we’ll be fancy and make something at home.”

August smirked. They prepared dinner on the day together, enjoying the time before August would leave for work. Vaughn hugged August from behind, snaking his fingers underneath his shirt to greedily feel August’s stomach.

“I thought you were supposed to be making homemade garlic bread?” August mused.

“I’m waiting for the oven to preheat.” Vaughn felt the muscle under warm skin.

“Like what you feel?”

“Mhmm!”

* * *

Vaughn kissed August goodbye and settled in for the night. He cleaned up all the Valentine decorations and threw them away. He’d had fun with these tacky, but sweet things, but Valentine’s was basically over. He took off the paper chains and trashed them too. August had been silent about all of it, but Vaughn knew how to read the man’s silence now. He’d liked it. He’d appreciated it. And he’d even participated. Vaughn had taken pictures of all of it to quietly horde and look back at.

But now it was over and Vaughn was satisfied he’d been able to do all the things he’d wanted. He went to relax for the night, but he felt like he’d forgotten something. Like there was something he hadn’t accomplished yet. He piddled about, scratching his head and thinking. He went into his office and immediately remembered as he stared at the box.

He’d ordered a candy heart anal plug. It had been a gag at first, but he was curious about it. He smirked, an idea forming in his mind. It would require him to stay up until August returned home, but he had tomorrow off.

Thirty minutes before August was due home, Vaughn setup. Surprisingly, Vaughn wasn’t as tired as he thought he’d be. He set up his favorite music that would set a nice mood, got the bed ready and then himself.

He knelt on the bed, his ass facing the door, and lubed up the plug. He slid it slowly in, twisting it as he did so. He bit his lip, his body clenching around it. He pumped it agonizingly slow, killing time until August arrived. It threaded through him, electrifying him, but he could do nothing as he pressed it deep inside himself. His cock twitched and he had half a mind to stroke it, but he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he moaned quietly.

This was the scene August walked in on. Vaughn, on all fours, hand fisting the covers as his ass rocked into the hand that controlled the plug. August could not believe how sexy it was. He stayed quiet and watched Vaughn whimper, wanting more, but not allowing it.

He could already feel the tightness in his beer soaked jeans. It had been a horrid night at the bar, a fight had broken out and glasses of beer had been broken. Coming home to this sight caught August off guard completely. He watched the small furrow of Vaughn’s brow twitch, frustrated and wanting. He quietly stripped in the dark hallway, eyes never leaving this glorious sight.

He stayed there for a moment, letting his hand wrap around his cock. He stroked it slowly, his body so incredibly aroused. When his dick was hard, he tiptoed over, not wanting it to end, but needing to get in on it.

He crawled onto the bed, rousing Vaughn, who smiled lazily at him. “Welcome home.”

August’s smile spread like honey across his face. “You have no idea how hot this is.” He kissed Vaughn’s ass, his hands wandering over his thighs, up them and over the curve of his ass. He laughed as he caught the heart shaped stopper of the plug.

“Do me now, hmm?”

“Please?” Vaughn asked quietly.

It tore through August like a hurricane. He bit down on Vaughn’s skin, nipping it as he twisted the toy. Vaughn moaned into the sheets. August pulled it out only to push it back in. He played with Vaughn, pumping the plug while his other hand found Vaughn’s cock. He stroked it, humming when Vaughn lost his composure, rocking his hips into those deft hands.

With a moist _pop!_ the plug was removed and replaced with August. He sank behind Vaughn, his thighs sticky from beer, pressing into Vaughn’s creamy thighs. August bent over Vaughn, kissing his back, hand still stroking Vaughn’s dick.

“I had such a shitty night,” August said, kissing up his lover’s back. “But you are just what I need.” He built a steady rhythm, thrusting into Vaughn. It was heaven. Vaughn was always heaven for August, even on their worst days together, they always pulled through. He couldn’t imagine a life without his sweet, loving nerd.

He lunged faster, both men panting loudly, his free hand hooking onto Vaughn’s hips. Vaughn pressed into August more and more, his breath in huffs that told August he was close. They came together, August made sure of it. He reached behind as he pulled himself out and then, with a mischievous grin, popped the anal plug back in. Vaughn gasped, a moan edging his voice. “What?”

August smacked Vaughn’s ass lovingly and laid next to him, pulling him into a kiss. “Just leaving you with a nice Valentine’s gift.”

Vaughn laughed. “It’s just what I wanted!”


	2. Part Two: Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys, with his candy hearts in tow, becomes an absolute menace. Everywhere Jack looks, those candies are piled high, pushing Jack to his breaking point.

Rhys walked carefully on their way home from Vaughn and August's. He could not have Jack catching him with the little chalk candies. He had an idea. An awful idea. Rhys had a wonderful, awful idea. So, he horded the candies away in his sock drawer, a place Jack would never look. He would need to pick up more, however, for his plans to work. Vaughn’s cute idea was good, but his was better. He’d go shopping tomorrow and pick more up for the big day.

Rhys, armed with the credit card Jack had given him, ordered fifty pounds of hearts. He wondered for a moment if that would be enough, but he reminded himself he could always buy more later.

When the delivery arrived with three days to spare, Rhys hid them behind his dresser. Jack didn’t seem to notice a thing. He buzzed for the next two days until it was the night before Valentine’s day. Rhys quietly pulled out the large bag as Jack slept, along with the one from Vaughn. He opened it and then stared, wondering where he should start. His eyes wandered over Jack and he knew.

He peeled back the sheets, exposing the naked man. He stood with a wicked smirk on his face, Jack was a sound sleeper. He started slow, only placing the ones he liked on Jack's sleeping body, but it went too slowly. He began to sprinkle them all over, down each leg where they rolled off and into crevices. Rhys giggled, and placed some on the bed, just next Jack's ass. He gently pushed it down into the man's crack. He pushed a couple more there, covering his mouth so he wouldn't giggle. With multiple candies snuggled between Jack's butt cheeks, he moved on. He made a barrier around Jack's cock, gently placing some hearts in a line down the soft shaft.

When he was satisfied, he moved on to the rest of the house. Rhys stashed the candies in every drawer, every glass, bowl, pot and pan. He stashed them in Jack’s clothes, delicately placing them on all the hangers. He shoved them in his shoes, sprinkled them in his dresser drawers. He sprinkled the candies over every surface, on every flat thing he could see.

When he was finished, he looked at his work. He had covered the whole house and still, he had pounds and pounds left over. He sprinkled a few more in places, but he was running out of room. He began to litter them in the pantry, over all the food. He froze when he saw the coffee container. He wondered for a split second if it would be too far, but then he poured the candies in all the way to the top. He closed the lid and shook it, finding joy in the _ting! ting!_ the candies made as he fully mixed them in.

With a job well done, Rhys made a bed on the couch, not wanting to get covered in sticky, sweaty candies that laced the bed. He woke early on Valentine’s Day. He stretched and ordered Jack and him their favorite coffee and breakfast. When they arrived, Rhys put their food in the microwave to keep it warm and sat down at the kitchen table to drink his coffee.

He almost spilled his drink when he heard a loud, genuinely terrified scream. Rhys, laughing quietly to himself, went to check up on Jack. The man was not happy to say the least. Every word he had for Rhys was a swear. He was sticky with pastel patches all over and the sheets were ruined. He stared at all the hearts piled up in their bedroom.

“What the fuck is all this shit and what have you done!?” he growled.

Rhys blew him a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” he sang, going back to his coffee.

He heard the shower turn on. He almost choked when Jack screamed. “IN MY ASS TOO!?!? WHAT THE FUCK, RHYS!?” There was more irritated screams when Jack found his toothbrush buried in the pastel sugars. Jack swore every time he moved and did something. He yanked his clothes off the candied covered hanger, sending the little hearts flying around the room.

Rhys, able to function with coffee in his system now, trotted off to take a shower. He could easily maneuver around all the chalk candies. It only filled him with happiness whenever he saw them. They were little pieces of joy and love with a light, happy taste to them. He could hear Jack’s anger over the water, but he didn’t let that get him down. He lathered himself up, humming a light, happy tune.

The bathroom door was torn open suddenly, banging against wall. Rhys jumped when Jack ripped the bathroom curtains open, tearing it.

“Jack!” Rhys gasped, annoyed and startled.

“Shut the fuck up!” He growled, taking Rhys by the arm and yanking him out of the shower. Rhys stumbled, slipping on the tile, but Jack pulled him along.

“Jack!” Rhys yelped, slipping once more, but now they were in their bedroom and Jack was hoisting Rhys, sopping wet and soapy onto Rhys’ side of their bed. “What the fuck!?”

“The house, I could handle being shit piled with those fucking monstrosities, but then you put them all on me and the bed. Fine, yeah, I’m fucking pissed, but I could got to work and fucking ignore you, but then-” he growled forcing Rhys onto his stomach. “ _Then_ , when I’m going to make some damn coffee so I could get through this stupid ass day, there’s fucking shitty ass hearts in there too! You’ve went too far Rhys. You went too far before I’ve even had _any_ coffee.”

Rhys’ eyes were wide. “What, what are you doing!?”

“You’ve beyond pissed me off, cupcake. You’re going to be taught your actions have consequences!”

“What are you-”

There was a loud _smack!_ as Jack swung his hand back and hit the soft flesh of Rhys’ ass. Rhys yelped and squirmed when Jack’s open palm hit Rhys again. He tried to crawl away from the pain, but Jack caught him and pulled him back.

“If you try to leave again, I’m going to tie you to this bed.! Stay put and take your punishment!”

Rhys froze. He hadn’t realized he’d pissed Jack off this bad. Another hard _whap!_ connected to his ass and he jumped, but stayed put. His fist clenched the bedding fiercely. Each hit from Jack’s hand was equal to the last, forceful, hard and accurate. Rhys gulped back sobs, his eyes squeezed shut, but still overflowing with tears. He’d never felt pain like this before, especially not from Jack.

His hand came down hard on his skin every time, jolting Rhys, his body shaking, dick swinging against the bed sheets. Over and over the pain grew, his ass cheeks stinging and getting excruciatingly more sensitive.

He sobbed openly now, uncaring. Jack was relentless and so was the friction between the bedding and his cock. It felt good, sending soft tingles through his body. The arousal was faint, but the pain of the spankings overrode it greatly.

Jack was incredibly strong. It was pretty amazing, the sheer force that was behind Jack all this time. He’d seen it unleashed onto other, but Rhys had never done anything to bring it out in Jack. The man was always extremely patient with him. Until today. Until right now when all of Jack’s strength was being demonstrated and it was beginning to stir things in Rhys with each smack. All that strength rippling just under the surface being taken out on his ass.

He was still crying, but now his cock was erect and bobbing harshly against the bed. His ass felt numb, but still the pain rippled through him. When he suddenly choked out a pleased moan, he winced, wondering if Jack had noticed. The man continued to speak, ranting furiously at all of Rhys’ antics. Rhys had nerve pulling this shit with Jack, especially buying it with Jack’s credit card. Rhys was grounded from it. He was grounded from the candies and he was especially grounded from Vaughn.

“Wh-at!?” Rhys stammered, gasping and moaning at the same time.

“You fucking heard me!” Jack said, his hand untiring. “You’re grounded from Vaughn!”

Rhys sobbed, the sting mixing with the wonderful feel of his hard cock rubbing against the bed. It was intense and new and Rhys was beginning to really like it. He closed his eyes, his body still rocked with each spank, but now he was rocking just a little bit more and pressing just a little more against the bed. His was _so_ close. He pushed just a little bit more and shuddered into the bed.

That definitely caught Jack’s attention. “What the fuck?” he demanded. He leaned over, shoving Rhys to the side, exposing his leaking dick. Jack’s dark eyes blackened. “You liked that, huh? You liked all that punishment?”

“I couldn’t… help it…” Rhys explained shyly.

Jack turned Rhys back onto his hands and knees. “If you need a good pounding, I can give you that, cupcake!”

Before Rhys could explain it had been an accident, Jack was situated behind Rhys and smoothing lube sloppily over an extremely hard cock. Rhys frowned, realized Jack was also turned on by this. It was too late to do anything about it, Jack was thrusting inside Rhys. Hard.

Gripping Rhys’ hips, Jack pounded into him even more relentlessly than the spankings, his skin slapping against Rhys’ raw ass. Rhys gasped and yelped and moaned and huffed confused by the pain and pleasure. Pain stretched all over his body, dancing with electricity that tingled from the fullness of Jack. Rhys melted into the bed, gripping it, tears blurring his vision as blissful moans lining his lips. Jack rode him hard, the momentum and friction numbing Rhys’ face as it slid across the bed.

Jack’s thrusts rose faster and even harder as he got closer and closer to orgasm. If he was relentless before, he was even more so now, fucking Rhys with unending speed and force until he shoved hard and deep, cum hot in Rhys’ ass.

Rhys collapsed onto the bed, his ass throbbing. Jack, pulling away, gave a gentle smack to Rhys, testing it. Rhys jumped away, squealing. Laughter and pride lined Jack’s words. “Oooh, you’re very tender, ain’t ya pumpkin? Hah, you’re redder than a pumpkin. You got anything to say, Rhysie?” Jack asked.

“I’m sorry… I did… Go overboard…”

“Yeah, ya did. I could have handled all the other shit you did with them, but putting them in my coffee was the last straw.”

“Yeah… I shouldn’t have done that…” Rhys sniffled. “I did order you a coffee though, so you wouldn’t have to deal with the other coffee…”

“I saw that.” Jack bent down so he could see Rhys’ face. He kissed him. “Stay here and I’ll get some cooling cream for that sizzling ass.”

Rhys lay on the bed, eyes dry now, his ass throbbing painfully. He replayed everything in his mind and shivered at the power Jack could bring. The man was a real force of nature and damn was it hot.

Jack returned and sat next to Rhys. He gently rubbed the cream over Rhys’ ass. “That was fucking hot though, pumpkin, watchin’ your ass get red like that.”

A smile spread over Rhys. “Yeah… I kinda enjoyed it too…”

“Yeah, ya did. Maybe I’ll do it again sometime, though not as rough as today.” Jack left and returned with a bowl of ice cream. He had Rhys stand so he could strip the bed. He then settled on his back and beckoned for Rhys to lay on him. He handed Rhys the ice cream.

Rhys cuddled up to Jack, welcoming the attention.

“You’re cleaning all that shit up, y’know?”

“Yeah.”

Rhys had not expected to be monitored while he cleaned, but he wasn’t so surprised. Jack had demanded he be naked, which gave him access to spanking Rhys whenever he got distracted from his task.

“Jeez, Jack, lay off, I want these gone too!”

“You’re still being punished cupcake, though this is more for my amusement. You look really cute, ass all red and raw…”

Rhys stuck his tongue out at the man.

But the tenth time Jack smacked his ass, Rhys glared and smaked his hand away. He stormed into the hallway, returning with their vacuum. He flipped it on while flipping Jack the bird and moved around the penthouse sucking up all the small candies.

When he was sure every candy had been picked up, Rhys emptied the vacuum in the trash. “There! All done!” He pouted, putting the vacuum away.

Jack pulled him into a warm embrace, smirking as he kissed the pout. “You’re just adorable Rhysie. You hungry?”

Still pouting, Rhys shrugged. “Yeah…”

“Good!” Jack brought out the last ten pounds of the candies. “Here’s lunch!”

Rhys groaned. “ _Jack! No!_ ”

“Oh yeah, pumpkin. You gotta eat all of this before you can see you’re precious little Vaughn again.”

Rhys whined. “This is going to take forever!”

Reaching around, Jack smacked Rhys’ butt. “Better get started then!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
